Kid Garden
by Gaiasole
Summary: ¿Se imaginan a los mereodadores de cinco años y en un jardin de niños? Yo tampoco pero James nos contara como fue ese peculiar día en su vida de cinco largos años junto a sus amigos y una peculiar vaca...perdón conejo. One Shot.


**KID GARDEN**

POR: **EROL**

PERSONAJES DE J .K ROWLING

△ : △ : △ : △ : △ : △ : △

—¡Mamá!- fue lo último que grite antes de ver a mi madre desaparecerse.

—Lo siento James debes hacer esto solo- fue su ultima excusa antes de largarse y dejarme abandonado a mi suerte— Menuda madre- solté cuando una mujer con una bata se acercaba a mí.

— Hola nene, ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Jardín de niños- leí por encima de la cabeza de esa mujer que sabrá merlín a quien le hablaba con ese tono tan dulcificado por no llamar empalagoso.

—¿Es que no tienes nombre?- me tomo de la mano colocándose hasta mi corta estatura de niño de cinco años— ¿No será que eres tímido?

— ¿No será que nadie le ah dicho que usted pregunta mucho?- me aleje de ahí para adentrarme en el edificio iba concentrado en llegar a la puerta cuando algún despistado se cruzo en mi camino.

—¡Lo siento!- escuche a mi lado a un muy afligido niño.

—No pasa nada- tome la mano que me ofreció— Iba distraído.

—La culpa ah sido mía- pareció avergonzarse aun más el pequeño.

No se de que lugar escuche la voz sombría y profunda de mi padre que cada dos por tres me corregía mientras yo miraba al cielo tratando de ver bien su rostro. Muy difícil con mi escaso metro de altura y con su metro noventa de mi padre. Así que siempre que me decía algo yo solo veía una figura muy alta y oscura que me aconsejaba. Mi padre era una sombra.

—¿Será que yo también soy una sombra?- me pregunte en una ocasión por eso y solo por eso fue que me atreví a desobedecer a mi madre una noche en que a hurtadillas llegue a la cocina y me comí un tarro entero de galletas lo único que obtuve fue un problema estomacal de campeonato y mi madre regañándome, y mi padre aconsejándome y convenciéndome que de ninguna manera yo era una sombra. En fin a lo que iba.

— _James_, ya te eh dicho que no puedes llamar a chicos de tu edad pequeño- recordé las palabras de mi padre que constantemente me decía que no tenía que aparentar una madurez que no tenía si no disfrutar la infancia que me restaba.

—Venga, ¿Eto tu, tu llamas?

—Soy Remus Lupin- me extendió su mano con una sonrisa tímida.

De aspecto frágil aun más con cinco años de edad Remus Lupin era un chico más alto que los otros; sin embargo, esto en vez de hacerlo parecer atemorizante lo hacía lucir como un pequeño caballero de sonrisa dulce y ojitos tristones miel. SIP, así lo habría descrito mi madre.

—¡Yo soy James Potter!- grite orgulloso zarandeando su mano con fuerza— ¡Y soy mago!

—¡Calla!- me tapo la boca espantado— No puedes andar diciendo eso- y mas bajito me susurro— estamos en una escuela muggle.

—Así que por eso nadie me _lupo_ decir donde había una escoba _pala elcapar_ volando— escuche una nueva voz y por detrás de Remus vi a mi amigo y compadre.

—¡Sirius!- me anime a gritar— ¡Eres tu quien más podría hablar tan mal a los cuatro años!

—¡Casi cumplo…!- me empezó a retar para después pasar su cara a una de decepción— ¿Qué sigues después del cuatro?

—Cinco- le ayude.

—¡Eso! Casi cumplo los cinco- me mostró sus manos con diez dedos.

—Se ve- sonreí sarcástico.

— _James_, ya te eh dicho que no debes ser sarcástico siguiendo el ejemplo de los Malfoy- recordé otras palabras de mi padre y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna al escuchar un chirrido espantoso.

—¡Es la campana, debemos entrar!- nos jalo Remus con una fuerza sorprendente y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba sentado en una mini mesa con Sirius a mi derecha y Remus a mi izquierda.

—Casi llegamos _talde_- suspiro Remus al parecer aliviado en tanto yo le miraba como bicho raro y Sirius miraba con asombro el…

—¿Dónde es que estamos?

—Es un saló James- me dijo Remus y de pronto y no se de donde una luz brillante pareció centrarse en Remus que de pronto tenía estrellas a su alrededor y hablaba con solemnidad— Es el inicio de nuestra educación, el jardín de niños es el _plimel_ paso _pala _convertirnos en _pelsonas_ mayores _lesponsables_ de nuestro actos como niños de cinco y cuatro años

—Ah- fue lo único que dije mientras seguía en shock.

—¡Buenos días peques!- entro la misma mujer que hace rato me había empezado a cuestionar y como si ella también reaccionara al verme se acerco a nuestra mesa que era la del fondo junto a la puerta mirándonos un poco confusa hasta que se coloco más o menos a nuestra altura.

—Que grupo de niños más bonitos es este.

Mi rostro pareció tomar forma de signo de interrogación por lo raro que me vio la mujer.

—¿Ahora si me dirás tu nombre?

—James- le di el gusto— James Potter- me extendió su mano que estreche mirándole aun desconfiado.

— _James_, mañana que tu madre te lleve al jardín del niños no quiero que seas descortés con nadie ni que rompas nada…aún- que bien me conoce mi padre.

—Lindo nombre James y tus amigos son…

—Remus, Remus Lupin profesora.

—Pero que lindo nombre caballero- acaricio la mejilla de mi amigo cosa que provoco que Remus se volviera luz intermitente roja.

—¿Y tu eres?

—…

—Te hablan- codee a Sirius que hasta entonces reacciono.

—¿Me darás un dulce?- pregunto mi amigo glotón a la profesora que se hecho a reír.

—Si te portas bien es probable que lo haga.

—Entonces me _poltare_ bien- le sonrió mi amigo con sus ojos grises brillando como cada que ve algo lindo. Claro que cada que mi amigo ve a una niña le parece algo lindo sin importar como fuere la niña.

— Yo soy Sirius Orión Black III.

—Yo soy Kathy pero llámame profesora o maestra- le dijo antes de levantarse y colocarse frente a todo el salón— Bien niños, ¿Que les parece si hacemos un técnica para aprendernos el nombre de cada uno de ustedes?- tomo unos papeles entre las manos— Primero haremos algo que nos haga lucir y asemejarnos a algún animal el que más nos guste- nos sonrió a todos y repartió material, fue Remus quien se encargo de ir por el nuestro con ayuda de Sirius, teníamos de todo: hojas, papel, crayones, resistol, etcétera.

—Son _tijelas_ James- me dijo Remus.

—Si, ya sabía.

La verdad que no tenía ni idea pero no iba a quedar como ignorante frente a mis amigos, ¿Verdad?

— _James_, no tiene nada de malo no saber las cosas siempre que dudes de algo no esta mal preguntar- seguí esa consejo al pie de la letra lo que nos llevo a tener a una furica señora Black; madre de Sirius, gritando en nuestra mansión y todo porque yo tenía al duda de si su cara era deforme por nacimiento o solo era el paso del tiempo así que muy campante llegue y le pregunté sobre mi duda.

— _James_, aguanta tus dudas frente a esa señora.

Mi padre y sus consejos.

—¡T_elmine_!- dijo Sirius muy contento con unas orejas de perro en la cabeza y aun jugando con el resistol.

—Se parece un poco al mío- dijo Remus a Sirius— ¿Qué eles tú?

—Un _pelito_- dijo animoso Sirius.

—Ah caramba, de cuando acá el pelo es animal- me eche a reír únicamente YO pues al parecer y como siempre sucede solo yo entiendo mis chistes cuando estoy con gente de mi edad.

— _James_, no abuses- ese consejo no me lo había dado mi padre pero igual así siempre comenzaba sus regaños.

—Dirás un perrito- sonrió Remus conciliador— Yo seré entonces un lobo- se coloco unas orejas cafés más grandes que las orejas negras de Sirius— ¿Tu que eres James?

—Es obvio- me coloque la cornamenta de papel en la cabeza la verdad que me habían salido bastante bien, como todo— Soy un venado adulto.

—Pues ya va siendo hora que se levante Mr. Cornamenta- escuche la voz de la profesora frente a mi— es hora de interactuar con los demás anden

Los tras nos levantamos y empezamos a conversar con los demás niños se supone que debíamos de presentarnos diciendo nuestro nombre y lo que más le gustaba quien mejor recordara ganaría una paleta, una chocolatina y un apetecible bastón de caramelo. Con lo que me gustaban, después de todo no tendría que esperar hasta Navidad para comer uno. Pude contar que en total en el salón éramos siete y conociendo mi memoria ganaría.

— _James_, no debes ser tan arrogante.

Que molesto que es mi papá.

—¡Hola soy Mauro!- se planto un niño frente a mi a quien reconocí como un cerdito.

—Hola.

—¡Me gusta comer!- me dijo y se marcho.

Lo que hay que ver.

—¡Hola soy Sirius!

—Ya lo se Sirius- le dije mirándolo serio pero al ver su cara tristona la compuse— ¿Qué te gusta Sirius?

—¡Volar!- se alegro al decirme mientras yo le aconsejaba que dijera mejor que le gustaba el fútbol a lo que el accedió a pesar de no tener ni idea de lo que le hablaba.

Era hora de que yo me acercara a alguien, así lo hice y llame la atención de una niña pelirroja de luminosos ojos verdes.

— Hola vaca- la salude.

—¡No soy una vaca, soy un conejo!

— Si tú lo dices debe ser, ¿Cómo es que te llamas vaca?

—¡Conejo!

—Bueno conejo- había que darles gusto a las niñas si no se ponen como cada que mi madre ve mi ropa interior regada lo cuál era frecuente.

—Soy Lily Evans y me gusta leer.

—Bienvenida al club- le sonreí y me alejaba de ahí.

—¡Hey no me has dicho tu nombre ni lo que te gusta!- sonreí complacido esa niña era la única que se había dado cuenta de mi táctica para mi ganar. Si ya se que es un truco sucio pero quiero los dulces porque después de todo solo tengo cinco años ¿Ah?

—Soy James Potter y lo que más me gusta eres tu- me fui a sentar después de haber escuchado a todos.

Obviamente yo gane los dulces la única que había estado cerca de ganarme era Lily pero al no acordarse de lo que más me gustaba a mi había perdido. El resultado había sido que ya en el receso yo le regalara la paleta a Sirius, la chocolatina a Remus y la mitad de mi delicioso bastón a Lily que le gustaban casi tanto como a mí los bastones. El resto del día fue de lo más normal hasta llegado la hora de la salida.

—¡Nos veremos mañana chicos!- se despidió Lily yéndose de la mano de su mama.

—¡Hasta mañana!- gritamos los tres.

—Yo también me voy, mañana lleguen temprano para entrar a clase juntos- se despidió Remus llenándose junto a sus padres, cada uno le tomaba una mano y se marchaban de ahí muy contentos con Remus contándoles sobre unos nuevos amigos.

—¡Sirius!- se oyó la voz grave de un padre. Ese era el señor Black que a diferencia de su esposa era muy amable y soportaba muy bien a los muggle seguramente el había llevado a Sirius porque su esposa no se veía por ninguna parte.

—¡Papi!- grito contento mi amigo cruzando la calle sin ninguna precaución. Una suerte que el señor Black llevara su varita y se le diera bastante bien los hechizos de petrificación incluso en objetos muggle como eran los autos.

—¿Te has divertido?- le preguntó el señor Black cuando por fin respiro después del susto.

—¡Si! Ah _silo_ mejor que estar con mama.

—Supongo que tienes razón- se rasco al nuca el señor y después comenzó a reír— En fin, ya que andamos en el mundo muggle, ¿Te apetece un helado?

—¡Si! Pero mama se enojara.

—¿Nos importa?

—¡No!- rió Sirius contento con su papa cargándole en hombros y alejándose de ahí. Ya todos sabemos porque había dos rebeldes en los Black y no solo uno.

—¡James!- sentí que me levantaban hasta apretarme y acunarme en brazos.

—¡Papá estamos en publico!

—Lo siento pero te eh extrañado mucho- me dijo— Debemos darnos prisa, tu madre a llorado casi todo el día desde que te vino a dejar

—Debió pensarlo dos veces antes de hacerlo- me queje al recordar que estaba enfadado con mama porque me había llevado con engaños al jardín de niños mientras yo creía que íbamos a un partido de quidditch. Claro que debí saber que era un engaño porque en la vida mi madre a gustado del quidditch y ni por error se aparece en los estadios.

—¿Tu no me extrañaste tanto como yo James?

—Créeme papa no diste oportunidad- salte de sus brazos para echarme a correr.

—¡Pequeño mocoso!

Apenas escuche su grito tras de mi entre risas. Años de entrenar para escapar de reprimendas de mi madre luego de una travesura rendían fruto. Si bien mi papá era muy alto yo era más rápido.

**FIN**


End file.
